


It's a Scary, Gingham World out There

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan is timid by nature but adventure calls when Minseok suddenly goes silent. Note: This fic is about pocket Xiuhan. Yes, as in little Xiuhan to carry around in your pocket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Scary, Gingham World out There

Luhan used the materials at his disposal to the best of his abilities. His hands weren’t meant for small and intricate tasks, so he blundered weaving the rope together at times, ending up with a few spots where the rope was no more than a twisted ball of thread. He had fashioned a small pack with the fabric he tore from the lining, packing it full of the foodstuffs he had left. He hoped they would last until he could reach his end goal, though honestly he didn’t know what unforeseen difficulties might lay ahead of him.

Luhan hadn’t been a risk taker by birth. He was a rather calm individual, unless prodded into annoyance. Yet his normally staid personality belonged to the time when he was alone, before he had met him. Before he had known Minseok was there, all alone and scared. Now adventure seemed a necessity for Luhan.

He hadn’t heard from Minseok in nearly a full day and he was starting to worry. Was Minseok gone? Was he hurt, hungry? Luhan replayed their last conversation in his head time and time again.

“Luhan…I feel funny.”

“Minseok, are you okay?!” Luhan had to shout to be heard, the space between their locations too vast to allow them to have a quiet conversation.

“Luhan….”

And that had been it, Minseok calling his name and then nothing. Luhan had been on pins and needles since then. He had debated for half a day if he should really attempt to break out. He barely remembered a life outside of the place he resided, the world outside was untested as far as he could recall. Yet…Minseok.

Their friendship had started rather surprisingly. Luhan was used to being the only one around, the only one that put his hands over his ears when the noises outside were too loud, the only one that clenched his eyes shut when he found himself being moved to a new environment, yet an environment that was never that much different no matter how many times it changed.

Then one day a loud voice had called out. “Is anyone else there?”

Luhan perked up, not quite able to believe he wasn’t alone. He waited a few minutes before he shouted back. “Yes! I am Luhan!”

After that it was a smooth road to friendship, to long shouting matches that had nothing to do with anger and everything to do with their lives, what they liked, what they dreamed, what they liked to eat and cursory descriptions of what they looked like.

Luhan found his life soon revolved around Minseok and these conversations, the comfort in knowing he wasn’t alone even if he wasn’t exactly next to someone either. So when Minseok went quiet…it was terrible.

Luhan poked the side of the dark place, feeling that it was firm, not jostling around as sometimes occurred during the day. He tested the rope, snapping it in his hands, deciding it would be strong enough to support his weight. He threw the rope upwards, hoping it would snag on the object he could barely make out in the dim light streaming in. He fist pumped when the rope wound around the circular object, tugging the rope he felt that it was secure. Taking one last look around Luhan slung the small improvised bag across his back and started climbing.

When the rope swayed Luhan found himself gripping onto it so tightly his hands burned. He didn’t dare look down, didn’t dare think about what would happen if he fell. He continued climbing until he left the darkness behind, the dim light growing so bright he had to squint. He sucked in a breath of fresh air, climbing quickly until he was at the top of the rope.

Luhan looked around, taking in the surroundings he had never seen before, never daring to open his eyes when he had been relocated in the past. The bright light illuminated a wide green and white cliff, crisscrossing green and white with circular outcroppings. A strange, strange world that was vertical, seemingly impossible to traverse. Luhan thought Minseok was probably somewhere across that cliff judging by the way Minseok’s voice sounded when they conversed.

Luhan braced himself as he considered if he could take a long jump and reach one of the circular objects across the cliff. Perhaps he could make it, crawling carefully towards where Minseok resided. Minseok…he had to get to Minseok.

Deciding he didn’t have a choice but to jump, Luhan prepared himself. Sucking in a deep breath Luhan angled his body so his feet were pushing off the area near the rope, giving him the momentum he hoped would propel him to a foothold. Pushing off he flailed forward, reaching his arms out, the air rushing past him as his life flashed before his eyes. He grasp as one of the circular outcroppings was within arms reach, managing to grab it he found himself swinging in the air, one hand on the small hand hold as he faced a potential fall. He was lower on the cliff now, having fallen some ways before finding a handhold.

Luhan groaned as he managed to lift his free hand, grabbing ahold of the handhold and hanging on for dear life. He looked to his left. Across an expanse of cliff he could make out a distant outline of something, what it was he couldn’t tell. Staring up he was faced with several more hand and foot holds, cream colored outcroppings. He would need to use all of his strength to lift himself up to the next handhold and so on, climbing carefully with the hopes that he could find something else to hold onto when he reached the top.

Grunting, panting as he depleted his energy, he hoisted himself up. Walking his legs up the cliff until he was nearly folded in half he reached up, jumping slightly as he caught a hold of the handhold above him and maneuvered his feet to stand on top of the handhold he had just vacated. He repeated the exertions, finding himself weaken with all of the hard and fast movements. He wasn’t used to doing anything more than jogging around in his little dark place now and then, which was nothing compared to the bending and lifting he was doing at the moment. But Minseok…he had to rescue Minseok…

Luhan focused on his goal, the sweat dripping down his face, beading on his back. He regretted he would be such a mess when he finally met Minseok face to face but some things couldn’t be helped. After many minutes passed, the time ticking by slowly as Luhan climbed, he found that he was nearing a place on the cliff that was almost parallel to where he had jumped from; if he was agile enough he might be able to reach where Minseok dwelled on the other side, the outlines of a circular outcropping and the small bulge he had seen earlier becoming clearer as he climbed.

Luhan was about to jump for the next handhold when a rumble sounded, a loud and horrible noise that had Luhan hanging on, shutting his eyes tightly as a great wind blew down on the cliff. The cliff seemed to move then, inward then outward, another rumble. Luhan swore under his breath. He was so close. Opening his eyes, summoning the bravery he didn’t know he had he took a chance and jumped for the next hand hold, managing to grab it before the great wind blew down again.

Sucking in short breaths Luhan realized he was now close to the bulge on the cliff face…which may be Minseok, could potentially be where he was trapped. Luhan was so close, if he could only survive the harsh weather that had come upon the cliff quickly and unexpectedly he could make it. Luhan listened, observed, realizing the wind always followed the rumble, that the wind came when the cliff moved inward. Using the pattern to his benefit he waited for the rumble, waited until he saw the bulge form a more distinct shape, and leapt.

He flailed yet again, crying out as he felt his body collide hard with the raised area of the cliff. Luhan was close to falling, he barely had a hold on the cliff. He panicked, but knew there was no going back. He rode the pattern of the weather, clawing his way higher until he was situated above the bulging area. He was nearly out of breath and ready to collapse as he noticed an opening in the cliff, darkness below.

“Minseok?!” Luhan yelled out, peering into the darkness. There was no answer. Luhan had to go down, to look, to see if Minseok was there – hurt or worse. Wiping the sweat off of his forehead with his sleeve Luhan began descending into the darkness. One step, another, and then the unthinkable happened. He lost his footing, falling he screamed.

His back collided with something sticky and gooey. He tried to stand but found his legs and one of his arms were trapped in whatever he had landed in.

“Minseok?!” Luhan shouted again.

“Hmdkk.”

“Minseok, is that you?!” Luhan cried out, listening again. Another jumbled moan.

“Minseok, are you stuck?”

“kjajka”

Luhan wanted to promise he would free Minseok but he was having a hard time freeing himself at the moment. The more he tried to extract himself from the sticky stuff the worse it got, he felt like he was sinking.

“Minseok…Minseok what is this stuff?”

“Ghdkljla.”

Luhan felt himself slipping further and further into the mess. Was this it? Was this going to be the way he died, the way his life ended? He felt the sting of tears at the thought he couldn’t rescue Minseok. He needed to think. If this was the end he needed to say some things. “Minseok, I am so sorry.” Luhan wailed. “Minseok, I…I don’t know what love is or friendship or….Minseok, you are everything to me. Minseok…I am so…sor…ry.”

Luhan readied himself for the end, tried to mentally prepare himself. He would die courageously, trying to save his one and only friend. He would die with Minseok’s name on his lips, he would…

Suddenly the cliff moved, jerking forward, the entire world seeming to move.

“Where did he get off to?” The rumbling, scary voice that Luhan always feared. Then the great giant found them, Luhan begging Minseok to stay strong.

Luhan felt himself being lifted up, the giant extracting some revenge no doubt. He kept his eyes closed, not sure if it was better to be dead or better to have been found by the giant. Luhan bit his bottom lip, hard, scared beyond belief. When he felt his free hand and back hit something solid he grimaced.

“Oh dear, I am so sorry. I must have left gum in my pocket. Oh dear.” The giant sounded distressed.

Luhan kept his eyes closed, only opening them when he felt a great rain pour down on him. Struggling against the water he sputtered and coughed. Then a large white object came from the sky, gently rubbing on Luhan. He tried to fight it, not bothering to recognize the fact it was freeing him from his sticky prison. When the white object retreated Luhan realized he was free. He struggled to his feet, making a run for it he dashed across the brown field, finding a large blue object to hide behind he crouched, peeking out.

“I am so, so sorry.” The giant was talking, the white object now assaulting something else. Luhan realized it must be Minseok. He had to save him. Rushing forward Luhan pushed his body into the white object with full force, attempting to push it away and off of Minseok. The object retreated, revealing a man lying on the ground, soaking wet. Minseok.

Luhan rushed to his side, helping him up. He was no longer trapped either. He appeared dazed and confused as Luhan grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet, guiding him to the hiding spot he had found. Once they had rounded the object, slumping against the cold blue object they tried to catch their breaths. Luhan dared to steal a few glances at Minseok.

Luhan realized that Minseok had nice, wide eyes. His lips were nice, his cheekbones were nice and the way he leaned against the wall, half bent over with his hands on his thighs was nice. Nice hair too. In fact, almost everything about him looked nice, Luhan decided.

“Luhan, are you okay?” Minseok asked, his voice hoarse.

Of course Minseok, precious amazing Minseok would be worried about him first. “Yes. What about you?”

“I think so. I got trapped in that stuff earlier today, it was so scary.” Minseok did indeed look shaken up. Luhan couldn’t help it, not after seeing Minseok like that, even if it was the first time they met. He wrapped his arms around the small man, pulling him close and against his chest.

“I am here, I won’t let anything hurt you.” Luhan hoped he sounded brave.

Luhan’s front of bravery was nearly shattered when the blue object they were hiding behind suddenly moved, dragged across the brown field. Luhan chocked back a very high pitched scream and clung to Minseok with greater force, nearly suffocating the smaller man with his embrace.

It was the giant, leaning forward, his large brown eyes peering down at them. A dimple flashed around his mouth. Luhan thought it must be a giant feature – a way to say, look, I can create an indentation the size of a swimming pool on my face because I am so giant and mighty.

“Well, will you look at that?” The giant stared at Luhan and Minseok. “Here I was told pocket people never get along.” A finger approached, Luhan closing his eyes as he felt the giant rub his finger on Luhan’s head, mussing up his hair.

“And you are such a timid one too, never even talk to me.” The giant chuckled.

Luhan felt Minseok struggle in his arms, realizing he was probably hurting the smaller man Luhan loosened his hold. Minseok didn’t, much to Luhan’s relief, fully break the embrace. Instead he whispered, “You never talk to Yixing?”

“What?!” Luhan was confused.

“You never talk to him? Our person?” Minseok stared at Luhan, his eyes wide.

“No! Why would I talk to my captor?” Luhan was dumbfounded.

“He isn’t a captor.” Minseok laughed, stopping when he realized Luhan was sporting a very definite frown. “Are you scare of him?”

Luhan nodded, his frown contorting to a pout.

“I see.” Minseok offered a small smile. “Maybe it would help if you moved in with me. I mean, if we shared a pocket? Yixing isn’t scary but you might feel better if we are together, so you can see firsthand that he is a nice guy.”

“Move in with you?” Luhan had been so focused on rescuing Minseok he hadn’t thought of what would happened after, where they would live or how things would work once they met in person.

“I would like it if you did.” Minseok lowered his head, a pretty pink color staining his cheeks.

Luhan gulped. “Yes.”

Minseok raised his head, smiling widely. “Really? Thank you.”

Luhan let Minseok go, watching as the small man strode forward and faced the giant. “Luhan and I want to live together.”

“Do you?” The giant asked, his head cocking to the side as he considered. “You won’t fight?”

“No!” Minseok and Luhan answered in unison, Luhan clasping a hand over his mouth as he realized he had just talked to the scary giant.

“Okay, I owe you after the gum incident, sorry about that.” Yixing sighed. “You two are really too cute.”

Luhan narrowed his eyes at the giant, not liking being called cute. He managed to step forward until he was standing behind Minseok. He reached over and pulled Minseok closer, keeping his arm around Minseok’s waist protectively, still not entirely trusting the giant no matter what Minseok said.

“I need to go change my shirt, you guys hang out for a bit, okay? And sorry again, things have just been crazy with the three new classes I am teaching. I know it isn’t an excuse but I am honestly so, so sorry about the gum.”

Minseok mumbled that he understood as the giant retreated, leaving the two tiny men alone.

“Hey, Minseok, what do you think of me now you have seen me in person?” Luhan asked out of curiosity once the giant was out of sight.

Minseok flashed a crooked smile, “I thought you would be better looking.”

“Hey!” Luhan protested, moving his hand from Minseok’s waist so he could tickle the smaller man. Minseok burst into laughter, jerking here and there to try to avoid the tickle attack. Luhan chased after him, the strains of their laughter hard to hear unless you were really listening.

From across the room Yixing watched them, a huge smile on his face at the sight. He could almost swear that the tiny little adorable creatures were…in love…

***  
a/n- Yes, this is pocket Xiuhan. I imagined Yixing wearing a green and white gingham button down with two front pockets (the "cliff" Luhan traverses). Also, the place they end up is a desk and the thing they hide behind is a coffee cup (because that is what is in front of me hehe). And the unexpected weather - that is Yixing snoring, falling asleep at his desk.


End file.
